The Beginning
by Lunaruis
Summary: Garfield takes his best friend, Rachel, to a library in his house. The two express some feelings that they have had covered for many years. (This has become the beginning of Prom Year)
1. The kiss

She sucked in her breath.

"Wow." She whispered

The boy next to her laughed. She turned to face him. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Rae, you shouldn't do that." the boy said, laughing. His laugh echoed in the huge room they were in.

The girl glared at him and the boy shut up. He smiled at her, very slightly. She rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Gar, you should have shown me this before. Why didn't you?"

"Cause, Rae. I kinda wanted you to be surprised. Also, your face is funny when your surprised."

Rachel gazed up at him. She then turned away from him and started walking away.

"Hey, Rae! Wait up."

Garfield ran up to his black haired, pale friend. Rachel glanced at him once and then looked away to see the piles of books everywhere. Garfield placed his hand in her's. She didn't even flinch, nor try to stop him.

"Hey, Rae?'

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

She turned to face him and smiled. Garfield reached up to put a stay lock of his golden blonde hair behind his ear. He leaned in.

"Was that a yes?"

"No."

He shrugged and kissed her on the lips for a second. The both of them stood there, staring at each other, blushing a bit. The were both fifteen at the time. But little did the know the rest of their life's would be like this moment. Together, not feeling ever alone.

Well, this is random. Cute but random. This is a sort of sneak peak of a series i'm planing. It's going to be the teen titans in their high schools years. But i finished the first chapter and it's them in 8th grade, right before the summer. So, um... Bye!


	2. Before the Kiss Part 1

Before the Kiss Part  
3rd Grade

Rachel Roth was your normal 8 year old. Well, not really. Rachel was extremely beautiful. She had deep violet eyes and shiny black hair that shoulder high. Everyone, and by everyone i mean every child in 3rd grade at Jump City Elementary, noticed her when she walked in the classroom. All the boy took several glances at her and the girls thought she looked very pretty. But one boy took one glance and wanted to be her best friend. His name was Garfield Logan. So at Lunch, he went over to her and started to talk.  
"Um, hi."  
Rachel turned around and gazed up at the boy. strong(She was sitting down) Rachel looked very confused.  
"Uh, Hi?"  
"Your names Rachel, right?"Rachel nodded.

"Well,um, my names Garfield. But if you want you can call me Gar."

Rachel smiled at this and Gar saw her stick her hand out. He graded it and helped her up.  
"Thanks, Gar."  
"No problem."

5th Grade

"GAR!"

Rachel and Garfield were in the had this secret hideout where they invited their friends to. But, today her friends pulled a little prank. "VIC,KORI,DICK,KAREN!"  
All 5 of Rachel's friends were in their hideout, giggling and laughing.

Rachel stormed in and she shouted "WHY PINK?!"

Kori was giggling like crazy. Karen was clutching her stomach. The boys, however, were howling in laughter. The each had one arm on the person next to them shoulders.

Rachel growled and screamed " DON't EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

"But, why Rachel? Is this not the fun?" said Kori.

"No, this the exact opposite of fun." Rachel replied, still a bit angry.

"Oh, Rae. It was just a prank."

Suddenly, Rachel began to smile very evilly. All 5 of them knew what was going to happen

"Oh, no." whispered Dick

"RUN!" screamed Victor

Rachel chased all of them were all screaming and laughing. Rachel tackled Kori. She laughed while Rachel tickled her.

"Say your sorry Kori, or I will tickle your forever!." laughed Rachel.

Kori's green eyes widened but she managed to get out "i am the most of the sorry!"

Rachel laughed once more and helped Kori up. Garfield and Victor were still howling in laughter but Dick was smiling. Karen, however, was giggling and hugging Rachel saying "Sorry. it was to much fun to pass over."

They all laughed, enjoying each others company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, Chapter 2 is up! This took me like two days to write. Or was it three? Oh whatever. I hope you liked this chapter! Part 2 will be coming up in a couple of days. BYE!


	3. Before the Kiss Part 2

_Before the kiss Part 2_

7th Grade

She stood in the crowd. All the screaming, yelling and cheering was giving her a headache, but she stood there, waiting for him. Kori and Karen were with her and so where Dick and Victor. But Kori was on the cheer squad, Dick went off to got hot dogs and Karen and Victor were in the restrooms. She had a small smile on her face. She could here the crowd cheering the schools name.

"GO JUMP CITY JAGUARS!" screamed the crowd, over and over.

She watched him as he scored a goal. She smiled. Karen returned, moments before and was jumping up and down.

"Rachel, this is way more fun then staying home!" She yelled over the crowd.

Rachel laughed and nodded. Dick came back with Victor.

"Hey, guys. Has anyone from the other team scored a goal yet?" questioned Dick

"Nope."

Suddenly the crowd screamed "GOAL!"

Kori gasped and Victor yelled "Dude, we won!"

Everyone cheered! Karen hugged Victor and Dick laughed as he collected money from Victor.

Rachel ran out of the bleachers and up to Garfield. She hugged hugged back. Everyone around them cheered and screamed "GO JUMP CITY!"

5th grade (once more)

"Ok. Kori, truth or dare?"

Kori's green eyes widened. Dick and Karen were smiling slightly, as if they knew some thing.

"Um... the truth please."

Rachel glanced at Karen and mouthed _Go easy on her._ Karen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kori, tell me truth about what you think about..um... our friendship."

Kori smiled and replied, happily "Oh my friendship with all of you is very dear in my heart."

" You pick someone Kori."

"Uh... Rachel! The truth or the dare?"

"Dare." Rachel instantly replied

"Ooh! I do the daring you to partake in a kiss with Garfield."

Rachel eyes widened. Garfield mouth was hanging open. Victor and Karen were rolling around on the floor, howling in laughter. Dick looked very amused. Kori was smiling very brightly. Rachel gulped but stood up and squatted right in front of Garfield. She sighed, unhappily but truly screaming of joy on the inside, and kissed him on the cheek.

 **Well, here is part 2. This is most likely going to be the last part but i have no clue. Sorry it took so long. I do however know that in a few days or maybe a week or so the new story will come out. It's gonna be about high school. But i have no clue what to name it so, it's a surprise! So Bye!  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. But i do own the cookie i'm eating! **


	4. Author's note

**Author's note!**

 **Hi! So, this is an author's note. I wanted to let you all know i have the story that would be some sorts of an ending for Library Kiss, Prom Year, which has already has been posted. If you haven't checked it out, please do. But i a have good news, a little bit of bad news, and more good news. Good News# 1: So i decided to upload a bit more to this story, but the stories will come out later. In about a week or so. Moving on, i have some bad news.(Bad News #1) I have decided to push back the upload for the new chapter in Prom Year. But, i will post a new one-shot based on a picture on devianart. So, look forward to that. And Good News# 2: I will posting a new set of one- shots for sunsets. About 2 or 3. But they will all be in one chapter. Plus, i have decided to add 2 chapters for the ending of sunsets. One with 2 or 3 short stories and another with a full story. So that is my first authors note. I wish you all a good night or good morning, depending when your reading this.  
~ TomboyPrincess12**


	5. School

_School_

 _6th Grade_

"Do you kids have any idea how bad this **thing** that you all did?" The principal's office was a scary place for 6th graders. "ANSWER ME!"

"Um...Sir? I still have none of the idea what we have done incorrectly?" Kori asked. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She seemed scared but also slightly confused. She twisted a strand of her fiery red hair around her index finger nervously. Dick kept glancing at her and giving her small smiles.

The principal glared at Kori. "Really, Ms. Anders? Are you really going to ask such a stupid question?" Kori's mouth was in a "O" shape. "THAT'S SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!" He slammed his palms on his desk. The five tweens flinched.

Kori eyes began to tear up. "I'm-I'm sorry." Dick put a hand on her shoulder and glared at the principal.

"Yeah, Kori's right. We did we do wrong?" Vic said. Gar glanced nervously at his best friend. Then he caught Rachel's eye. He gave her a small smile and winked.

"You are all dismissed. Also, you are not allowed to step a foot on this school until Friday."

"But It's Monday!" Rachel exclaimed.

The principal smiled coldly."Very good, witch." The kids gasped. "Get out of my office! NOW!"

The kids walked out, the door slamming behind them. Rachel and Kori ran off, tears streaming down both their cheeks. They both pushed the boys out of the way, running in different directions.

"Hey!" Vic called. "You guys!" Dick and Gar glanced at each other.

"Rachel?" Gar looked down the hallway to see Rachel running down the left hallway, her purple and black dress floating behind her.

"Kori's gone. So is Rachel." Dick flinched. "We need to find them. Gar go after Rachel. You her best friend, after all." Gar nodded, his green eyes shinning. "I'll go after Kori. She couldn't have gone far." Dick glanced at Vic. "Right?"

"I don't know. I'll go and snoop around to see why we are in trouble." The three boys nodded and all ran off in different directions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kori! Kori!" Dick called. He was wandering down the hallways, looking left and right. _Wow,_ he thought, _the big kids sure have a lot of classes._ The hallways began to confuse him. They all looked the same.

"Great." He muttered. "I gonna have to understand this part of the school." Dick wandered the halls for about 10 minuets before he saw a flash of red hair. "Kori!"

The emerald-eye girl glanced back and took a deep breath. She turned straight around and continued running. "No!' Dick chased after her. Then the door opened. The school door. Dick groaned. "Come on, Kori!' He chased after her and ran out of the school.

The bright afternoon sun burned his eyes. He shaded them and saw Kori run to the right. "NO! KORI!" She turned around, just in time, to see the trunk rushing down the street. Kori screamed and then fell on grass. Dick had shoved her out of the way, just in time. They landed in the lush, green park. They friends had spent many of their summer hours here.

"Oh my god! Richard! I am much of the sorry. Very much!" Her green eyes seemed scared, just like the had been an hour ago. Dick stood up and brushed his shirt. He gave Kori a smiled.

"It's okay. Just be grateful that I saved you." Kori hugged him.

"I am much of the grateful!" He stood there, stunned. He slowly began to hug her back.

"Thank you, Richard. I'm sorry I ran of earlier. I was just sad." She sighed. "The principal had made me...cry and him yelling at me made me upset."

Dick growled then looked right at the fiery red head next to him. "Your not mad now, are you?" Dick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gigged. "No, not now."

Kori stood up and smiled. "We should get to your house." Dick nodded and got up. "Yeah, we should." The tow walked hand in hand, walking in the fading sunset.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rae!" Gar looked through the rows of classes. "Rae?" He heard a loud sniffle from a closet. gar walked to it and opened the door. There stood Rachel, her violet eyes full of tears. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up and saw Gar. She took shaky breaths and said "Go away!" She turned around to face the wall. "I'm gonna be alone. Forever! Because people think that I'm some witch!"

"No! Your not!" She turned to glare at him. "You one of the most coolest, bookwormishy girl I have ever meet." Gar took Rachel's hands. "Your not a witch. And you will never be one in my eyes. Ever." Rachel looked into his eyes and a tear slipped out.

"A-Are you sure?" She sniffed. "People are always calling me that." Gar smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"I'm sure of it. Don't believe what other people say." She smiled. "I'm here for you and I always will."

Rachel looked at him. Her violet eyes meet green ones. She tilted her head slightly to left. ¨Really Gar?" ¨Really Rae." She punched him arm.

¨Ow! What as that for?" Rachel smiled and her eyes glittered.

¨That´s because you called me Rae!"

 **~~TT~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish.**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


End file.
